A Different Reflection
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Logan was bullied, Michelle was casted out. Together they thrived in high school. But when Logan hits the big time with his friends, he forget about Michelle until she finally comes to LA. Will Logan remember her, or something moer. PLEASE READ INSIDE
1. Author's Note

**So I just came up with this idea as I vented to one of my friends (Don't ask) And Since I love BTR I wanted to create this one. This one might be slower than when I write Love Is A Mastermind, But I am going to start writing it. So right now I jsut want reviews to see if I should still go on with this story. If you like it review it, Be nice though :D**

Summary: Logan was bullied. Michelle was casted out. Together they thrived in High School, but when Logan finally hits it big with his buds, he leaves Michelle to fend for herself in Minnesota. But when she finally gets to come to Hollywood, and Logan sees that she has changed. He doesn't know what to do. Should he keep being friends with the one girl who was his friend? Or more?

**Hope you like it. I love Logan so much, and I just thought of this. So please be nice, read the summary and see what you think.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"_Hey genius!"_ _9-year-old Robert Hall yelled at 7-year-old Logan Mitchell at the playground. Logan Mitchell turned around, a new book his dad had just bought for him in hand as he tried to make a beeline for the swings to read. His eyes held fear as Robert and his friend Martin walked toward him. People began to crowd around the three, amongst them was 7-year-old Michelle Wilson, watching from the toy dinosaur that you could bounce on. _

"_Whatcha got there freak?" Robert asked, towering over Logan. Logan gulped._

"_Ju. . .just a book." He said. Before he knew Robert yanked it out of his hand._

"_Give it back!" Logan yelled, trying to grab it, but Robert held it up from him. Robert read it, then began to laugh, and showed the crowd._

"_Charlotte's Web! Look everyone, Logan's reading Charlotte's Web, a book for babies!" He yelled. Everyone began to laugh. Logan began to shake. He hated being made fun of because he liked to read._

"_Awh look, the dork is going to cry." Martin added, making the crowd laugh more. Tears began to form at Logan's eyes, but he held it in. _

"_Give me my book back please?" He asked through gritted teeth. Martin and Robert laughed._

"_You don't need this book. You're such a baby!" He exclaimed, before throwing the book. It landed in a puddle of muddy water. They all laughed as Logan ran over to it. The book was ruined! Logan then ran from the playground and the taunts and tease. Nobody cared. _

_Michelle watched the boy run, then looked at her book. It was the same book he had. She had just finished reading it. She looked back at the way he ran, before jumping off the dinosaur and walking toward him. _

_Logan sat under the bushes near the playground, sniffling and wiping his tears away. His shorts and "Transformers" t shirt were stained with dirt and tears. Something rustled near him and he wiped his face again. A little girl with brown pig tails and wearing a purple dress with tennis shoes pulled the branches away. She saw him and smiled._

"_Hi." He said softly. The girl smiled._

"_Hi. Are you okay?" She asked. Logan sniffled._

"_He ruined my new book. I haven't even read it yet." He said, his voice cracking. She frowned, then looked at her book. _

"_You can have my book. I've already read it twice." She said, smiling. Logan looked at the book. Sure enough it was "Charlotte's Web." He smiled._

"_Really? I can have it?" He asked, his face lighting up. She smiled._

"_Sure. I'm Michelle." She said, holding out her hand. Logan grinned, and then shook her hand._

"_I'm Logan." He said. Michelle grinned._

"_I like your shirt. Bumblebee is my favorite." She said, showing him the watch with Bumblebee on it. Logan gasped._

"_I like Optimus Prime. He's so cool!" He exclaimed. Michelle laughed. They talked under the bushes for an hour, until their parents finally came and picked them up. They said goodbye and promised to see each other tomorrow._

_~~~~~ 7__th__ Grade ~~~~~_

"_Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Michelle called as she got out of the car in front of her school. Ryan and Georgia Wilson smiled._

"_Have a good day of school!" Her mom said._

"_Love you!" Her dad added. Michelle smiled, slinging her backpack on her shoulder and running up the stairs. Logan stood there, waiting._

"_Finally! I thought I was going to freeze before you finally came." He said as they walked into the warmth of the school. Michelle rolled her eyes, stuffing her gloves into the pocket of her bookbag._

"_Hey, you can't help that my brothers are older and take forever to get up." She complained. Logan smirked, running a hand through his spikey black hair. They had most classes together, but Logan was the brain, so he had more tough classes. But he always helped Michelle on her work._

"_Hey, look the freaks are finally here." Martin walked by, laughing at them. Michelle rolled her eyes._

"_Martin. Why don't you pick on someone your own IQ?" She said. Martin turned around, glaring at her. Logan shrunk back a little, but still stood his ground._

"_And who's gonna make me you freak! No one asked an ugly, fat girl like you to talk to me. So leave me alone. You're ugly, fat, dumb, and a freak." He said, then walked away. Logan sighed._

"_That could have been bad. . .Michelle?" He started. Michelle was looking down, and Logan could see the hint of tears._

"_I'm gonna go." She said, then took off. Logan was about to take off after her, but the bell rang._

_In class, Mrs. Thornburg began to take roll._

"_Michelle. Michelle? Where's Michelle?" She asked, looking toward Logan. Martin laughed._

"_Do you have something to say Martin?" She asked, a face set in stone. Martin shook his head._

"_I know why Michelle isn't here Mrs. Thornburg." A small latino boy said his hand raised._

"_You do? And why isn't she here Carlos?" She asked. _

"_Cause Martin called her fat, ugly, and dumb, and she ran off crying." He explained. They all turned to Martin. Mrs. Thornburg glared at Martin._

"_He's lying!" Martin exclaimed._

"_No he's not Mrs. Thornburg. I heard and saw all of it." A brown hair boy named James said. A blonde haired boy that always wore a hockey jersey nodded, agreeing to all of it. Mrs. Thornburg turned to Logan, know that they always hung out together._

"_Is this true, Logan?" She asked. Logan gulped, but nodded. Mrs. Thornburg sighed._

"_Martin, principal's office, now!" She said before Martin could object. Martin groaned, then got up and walked out of the classroom._

"_Logan, Kendall, why don't you go look for Michelle? I wouldn't want her missing class." She said, smiling. Logan got up from his seat as Kendall did. Together they walked the school, trying to find her._

_As they neared an empty classroom, they heard crying. Logan immediately ran into it. There she was, her book bag and jacket discarded on the floor beside her as Michelle was huddled in a corner crying. Logan dropped down to her as Kendall stood near them, not knowing what to do. Logan sighed, then touched her shoulder gently._

"_Michelle? I'm so sorry I didn't defend you. I should have. I didn't know it would hurt you that much." He apologized. Michelle looked at him, whimpering._

"_I can't believe he said that to me! I'm not ugly, or fat, or dumb, am I Logan?" She asked between hitched breaths. Logan shook his head._

"_Of course not Michelle." He said. Michelle pushed herself into his arms, where Logan instantly wrapped his arms around her. Slowly she quieted down._

"_He got in trouble. . .if it helps you any Michelle." Kendall blurted out. Michelle looked at him, then smiled._

"_Thanks guys." She said. Kendall grabbed her back pack and jacket as Logan helped her up. Already Logan towered over her, but she had always been a petite girl. Kendall smiled._

"_Come on. Let's get back to class." Logan said, making Michelle and Kendall laugh. Together they walked back._

_~~~~~10__th__ grade~~~~~_

_Logan hit the ground hard, coughing up a little blood as the guys over him laughed. Logan cursed then laid back on the ground as his body ached from the beating he just received. _

"_That's what you get you little freak. Come on guys, let's go." Ryan said. He and his two friends left after that. The beatings had started in the last semester of 9__th__ grade. It was five weeks before summer vacation, and Michelle left for one because of her family. A week before, her parents were driving down a road in a storm when they swerved off the road and fell into a lake. They died. Michelle was devastated and had to miss a week to help with family problem, as in who was going to take care of her. Finally a nice man adopted her and they moved back into her house, but not before the beatings started._

_It was just shoves and taunts for a little while, but then it began to get into full blown beatings. He didn't deserve them, but the bigger guys at school thought of him as a punching bag, so that's how they used him. As a punching bag. Now in tenth grade, it got a lot worse, which was why he was here in an alley, lying on the cold wet ground._

"_Logan?" Logan cracked open his eyes to hear someone calling his name. He had befriended Kendall, Carlos, and James in school. They played Hockey together and became just as inseparable as Logan and Michelle were. He closed his eyes again when the voice became five voices. Logan groaned._

"_In here!" He tried to yell, but he ached and coughed. Five shadows appeared at the end of the alley._

"_Logan! Guys, I found him!" It was Kendall's voice that spoke up, before running toward him. Carlos and James saw him, and they pulled Michelle in and ran toward him. Michelle landed beside him, helping him roll over and lay his head in her lap._

"_I can't believe they're doing this to you Logie." She said, looking at the guys. James stood watch, while Carlos helped Kendall check him over._

"_Mainly just cuts and bruises. We need to get him to my house to clean him up. His mom will not be happy if she sees this." Kendall said, looking at the bruises. Michelle frowned._

"_James, help me get him up." Kendall said. He was the leader of their group. James kneeled down and grabbed Logan's arm, putting it on his shoulder as Kendall did the same. Together the hoisted him up. Michelle and Carlos stood behind them. Carlos held his hoodie and back pack in his arms. Together they walked back to his house._

_After many curses, band-aids, and ice packs later, Logan was laid out across Kendall's couch. Mrs. Knight swore not to tell Mrs. Mitchell about this. Kendall, Carlos, and James had hockey practice, so they left Logan and Michelle together._

"_I'm so sorry Logan." Michelle said for the hundredth time. Logan rolled his eyes, looking at her. Her jeans were muddy and she was wearing just a blue hoodie, her hair tucked inside. He smiled._

"_It's not your fault Michelle. I can't help it that I'm their favorite punching bag." He said. Michelle laughed. Logan grunted, turning to her._

"_Promise me one thing Logan." She said, staring at the t.v. Logan frowned._

"_No matter what happens. That we'll always be friends." She said, frowning._

"_I promise Michelle. I'd shake on it, but I can't move." He said. Michelle laughed, looking at him, before singing._

"_When we are together it's the time of our lives. We can do whatever, be whoever we like. Spend the weekend dancing cause we sleep when we die. Don't have to worry about nothing, we own the night." She sang. Logan smiled, closing his eyes, before falling asleep._

_They were always together, no matter what. But when Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James were picked to go from Minnesota to California to be the band Big Time Rush, he never knew that he would forget his best friend._

**_Hope you like it. The song she is singing at the last part is We Own The Night by Selena Gomez and the Scene. Read and Review!_**


	3. We Meet Again

**Okay I did not know it would take this long to write something this short. Well School starts back for me on Monday so all of my stories are going to be updated slower, but soon I will.**

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

"Logan! Watch out!" Kendall Knight yelled to his braniac friend from across the pool. Logan looked up from his book, in just enough time to jump from his pool chair as Carlos Garcia came flying into them with a thud! Logan yelped, as Carlos came jumping back up, stumbling a bit from his impact. His helmet was still on his head.

"Okay um. What was that?" Logan asked, looking at his friend and band-mate. Carlos mumbled something, before falling to the ground in a daze. James Diamond came running over along with Kendall, trying to help Carlos back up. Kendall stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You remember when you all had Hollywood Fever? And Kelly tried to get Carlos back to normal with the shopping cart catapult?" Kendall asked. Logan remembered that. James was orange, Carlos was a Jennifer, and Logan, well, he went a little crazy with bongos. It took Kendall, Kelly, and Gustavo to get them back to normal. Logan nodded, looking at his friends.

"Well. We tried it again. Let's just say it still didn't work." Kendall finished. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I have got to get new friends." He mumbled. He always said that. Kendall and James rolled their eyes at the last band member of Big Time Rush.

"_That I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore" _ Logan heard his phone going off and fished through it. He looked at the caller id to see it was Kelly, Gustavo's assistant.

"Dude. You still have that as your ringtone. I thought you changed it just to Michelle's song?" James asked. Logan shrugged.

"Guess I forgot." He said, then answered the call. Kelly called to tell them to come down to the studio, to meet their new singer. He said they would be there in a bit, and cut the phone off just as he heard Gustavo yelling in the background.

"What did Kelly want?" Carlos asked. Logan looked at them, phone still in hand.

"Kelly wants us at the studio in a bit. Says they have a new singer for us to meet." Logan explained. Kendall shrugged. Logan looked at his phone , and smiled. The picture on the front was him and Michelle before he and the guys got move to L.A. They were out in the snow, arms wrapped around each other in a best friend embrace. His mother took the picture and he hadn't changed it since. James and Carlos had already left to get the Big Time Rush Mobile, and Kendall stayed around. If there was one thing about being the leader of the group, he knew when one of the guys was upset.

"You okay?" He asked Logan. Logan looked at him and sighed, locking his phone and slipping it into his jean pocket. Kendall wrapped an arm around his friend.

"It'll be okay." He said, smiling, knowing that Logan was missing Michelle. Logan nodded.

"Thanks Kendall." He said. Kendall nodded, and they all left for Rocque Records

"Hey boys. Glad to know you could come." Kelly said, walking up to them once they got there. This was what they usually did before Gustavo came and called them the dogs.

"So as you know. You've been called because we now have a new singer. She is going to be moving into the Palm Woods and I thought that you guys could do a collaboration with her." Kelly explained. Kendall went to speak when they heard her. It was a sweet, gentle voice, but with an edge to it. The only thing that caught Logan off guard, was that it sounded very familiar. Logan was already walking toward the studio, trying to find out why the voice sounded so familiar. The guys and Kelly looked at him, before following in pursuit.

"_And I want you to know baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby. I, I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat" _

Logan popped his head into the studio. Gustavo was sitting behind the controls, his arms crossed as he listened to the girl in front of him. Logan looked at the girl now. Dark brown reddish hair fell down her face, a long purple streak down her face. Ears double pierced, and cartilage on her left ear pierced. The girl wore black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a black vest. Feather earrings dangled in her ears, and she wore an array of jewelry. Logan's eyes widened just as the guys walked in.

"_No one compares. You stand alone, to every record I own. Music to my heart that's what you are . A song that goes on and on." _She sang. And Logan then knew.

"Is that?" Carlos started. James shook his head.

"It couldn't be, can it?" James asked. Kendall nodded. The song stopped. The girl looked up and smiled as Gustavo pressed a button on the controls.

"Alright Mitchie that was amazing! And why are the dogs in my studio WHEN I'M WITH ANOTHER SINGER!" Gustavo yelled. Mitchie pulled back, and looked through the window. Her eyes widened as she took the headphones off.

"Michelle?" Logan asked. The boys stood there. Mitchie knew it was him. Jumping from the stool, she came flying through the door, and into Logan's arms. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her light figure off the ground. Kelly and Gustavo looked at them.

"Apparently , they already know each other." Kelly offered. They looked at the boys.

"You didn't tell us it'd be Michelle!" James exclaimed, his eyes wide and bright. Logan finally put Michelle down. Michelle smiled, before turning to Carlos.

"Carlitos!" She exclaimed. Carlos grinned, grabbing her up and spinning her around tightly. Michelle laughed, holding on for dear life. Once Carlos put her down, she rushed over to Kendall, who enveloped her in his arms.

"Baby Girl! I thought I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Each of the boys had a different name for her. She was sort of the pet of the group. Michelle laughed, looking up at Kendall. She was always a small girl, which was why Kendall always called her baby girl. Michelle pulled back, and wrapped her arms around James's torso. James laughed, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back. Michelle smiled. She felt complete now.

"You look different." James said. Michelle laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm not going to stay the same when my best friends leave me. But I'm still the same Michelle. Or rather Mitchie now." She said. Kelly and Gustavo looked at them.

"Um can someone tell me. . WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Gustavo yelled, causing Kelly to jump and toss her clipboard. The guys and Michelle turned.

"This is Michelle. She's our best friend." Logan explained, wrapping an arm around her. Michelle smiled, happy to be back in the arms of her best friend. Logan smiled sheepishly, his cheeks tinge with red. Kelly raised an eyebrow, turning to Gustavo.

"You mean to tell me. You signed this one over not knowing she knew the boys?" She asked. Gustavo shrugged. He didn't know. Michelle laughed.

"It's okay Gustavo. I didn't know you had signed Big Time Rush either." She said. The boys surrounded her, as if it was old times.

"You know they do look good together. She could be a good add to Big Time Rush, Gustavo." Kelly offered. Gustavo glared.

"I make the decisions around here, but you are right. Michelle you are now a part of Big Time Rush." Gustavo declared. Michelle grinned jumping up and down and deserving another hug from all of the boys.

"It's great to be back." She said, smiling into their group hug.

_Songs are Far Away by Nickelback, and Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and the Scene_


End file.
